Welcome to Wonderland
by Follow-Da-White-Rabbit
Summary: Isabelle Reeves is a usual 16 year old girl, that is, until a mysterious talking rabbit drags her down a huge hole and into a mystical land called "Wonderland" OC fanfiction. I probably will change the rating later on in the story.
1. Prolouge

Welcome to Wonderland

Prologue

"…_let me warn you, every game has its rules, and the rules are cemented in place the second you start to play…._

"Please, can you help me again? I'll be sure to make it happen this time! I promise…"

"….fine, but never again, do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you, I'm indebted to you…"

"…_but you probably already knew that, didn't you?"_

_ "~Welcome to Wonderland~"_


	2. Chapter 1:Down the rabbit hole?

Welcome to Wonderland

Chapter 1

~I don't own Heart no kuni no Alice or any of their characters~

"Isabelle… Isabelle, c'mon, wake up!"

I slowly opened my eyes, annoyed at whoever had woken me from my napping. I turned me gaze to my left. There was a little blonde girl there. She had emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sunshine, and her glossy, sleek hair almost glowed in the mid-afternoon sun. Her pink-rimmed glasses let off a small glare into my face.

I sighed "what do you want, Tylah…?" I asked, really annoyed that my little sister had woke me up. I sat up into a sitting position as I said this.

"Well..." she murmured as she rubbed her arm "I was wondering.. if you'd play with me?"

"No" my answer was immediate.

"Why? You're not doing anythi-"

"Nya~" I mewed, putting my hand out and curling my fingers up like a cat paw. I knew she hated it when I cut her off, but I really didn't care at the moment, since I was sleepy _and _ticked off.

"God, you're so mean!" She hissed and stormed away

"~I hate you too!" I sung sarcastically, waving to her. I sniggered at her when she slammed the door shut.

I tipped myself over onto my back and lay my head on my arms, then sighing. "Well, I guess I'm gonna go back to sleep… it's still sunny out…" I murmured to myself, staring at the clouds in the overly blue sky.

I loved to sunbathe, it was really warm, and it made me happy-which was one _very_ hard thing to do, especially _here _on my family's estate. The spot I was lying on was about the only spot I could sunbathe in peace. My family- the Reeves family- is one of the most famous and richest families around. Our estate is about a billion acres (not really, but if feels like it). Its hard to believe there only one or two sunning spots in our whole estate, but it's true.

Well, let me introduce myself to you before we continue my story. My name is Isabella Reeves, the eldest daughter of our family. I don't really like the name "Isabelle", I like "Izzy" or "Iz" better.. Now usually, being the oldest daughter would be an exciting title, but it's awful for me. Ever since I turned 14, my family has been trying to marry me off to some rich guy from another rich family. The problem with that is, I don't really get to meet the guy. I mean, he could be abusive or something like that. I don't wanna be with a man like that. My mother keeps telling me that I need to get married soon, or else no one will want to marry me and I'll have to live a lonely life. To tell you the truth, though, that sounds a hell of a lot better than having to marry someone I don't know. Well, back to the story.

I gazed at the slowly moving puffy clouds and they drifted across the sky, picking out different shapes as the shape-shifted. I saw a lion, a boat, a duck, a dragon, a wolf, a tree and a rabbit.

"Weird... That looks _exactly_ like a rabbit…" I said to myself. It was true, clouds that may look like things have some flaw about them, but this one had _no flaws at all._ It could be a real rabbit in the sky, because it was that accurate.

"Hello? Miss?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin; they're weren't supposed to be any guards or servants here! I hopped to my feet and looked around, but no one was there.

"Oh, perfect. Now I'm going crazy, am I?" I sighed, sitting back down and looking forward, but I stopped dead. Right there in front a bush was a little white rabbit; nothing unusual about that, except for the fact he was wearing plaid clothes and glasses. I cried out in surprise and fell backwards.

"Oh, no, miss, please do not utter, we would not want to cause a flutter!" The rabbit whispered franticly.

I blinked_. Did that rabbit just…rhyme? Very, very odd, but then again, so is a clothed, talking rabbit…_

The rabbit got down on all fours and started hopping in one direction, but after a few hops, stopped and looked back at me. "Well, are you going to follow the white rabbit, or do you still plan on having a fit?" he asked me

I was still dumbfounded by the strange rabbit. "I must be dreaming or something..." I said, talking to myself, but the rabbit took it as if I was talking to him

"Oh, that's quite wrong, miss. You are very much awake right now"

"Hey! You didn't rhyme that time…" I said, blurting out of habit.

The rabbit sighed and murmured something to himself, like "not again" or something. Then, the strangest thing happened; he turned into a man right in front of me! I was even more stunned by this, that I didn't say anything when he picked me up off the ground and started carrying me bridal-style across the yard.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I asked, not very worried, since this was obviously a dream. Rabbits didn't turn into people_; it must be a creation of my imagination,_ I concluded.

I looked at the top of his head, since I was up there from his carrying me. He had rabbit ears on him head. _Rabbit ears!_ Seriously? _Well, that settles it, this is a dream._

I looked in front of us to see where we were going, since he didn't answer me, and was surprised to see a huge, circular chasm I the middle of the yard. _I really need to stop being surprised at this stuff… _ "Whoa! Since when is _that_ there?" I shouted pointing at the hole with one hand and holding onto the rabbit-guy's shoulder with the other.

"Since now" he answered simply and continued walking towards it.

I started to squirm; trying to get out of his grasp, but it was no use.

"I don't wanna go in the hole!" I screamed, hoping I would hurt his ear.

He ignored me and we stopped in front of the hole.

"Okay, let's go!" he said merrily, as if we were going on a stroll instead of jumping into a deep rift in the ground.

"NO NO NO N-AHHHHH!" I screamed as he dropped me down the hole.

"Oh, isn't it fun to fall?" he said, not really asking me

"NO! What if we die when we get to the bottom?" I screamed, totally forgetting this was a dream.

"Die? Why, Isabelle, what would make you come to that conclusion?" He asked, obviously really know knowing.

"WHAT THE HELL! WE ARE FALLING IN A HUGE HOLE AND YOURE ASKING HOW WE COULD DIE! BY HITTING THE DAMN BOTTOM OF COURSE!" I yelled at him.

He didn't seem to hear me, somehow, because the next thing he said was," Ah, here we are! We're finally reaching our stop!" He was smiling widely as he said this.

I looked down and my eyes widened, we were falling into some sort of illuminating white light. I shut my eyes tight and prepared to hit the ground.


	3. Chapter 2: Enter the Cheshire Cat

**Me: welcome back, lovely readers! I'd like to say-**

**Isabelle: No one wants to hear what you say… they wanna hear what happened to **_**me**_** after the rabbit-guy threw me down that hole…**

**Me:~Nya-haha! You don't know his name~ *smirks at her* and, did I see a little blush on your face when you mentioned the "rabbit-guy"?**

**Isabelle: N-NO! I don't know what you're talking about… *face is flushed***

**Me: HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE BLUSHING! *rolls on the floor laughing**

**Isabelle: We don't own Heart no kuni no Alice or the characters, we are merely having fun with the hot bishies… **

Welcome to Wonderland

Chapter 2- "Enter the Cheshire Cat"

"Ugh…" I groaned, grabbing my head.

My eyes were closed, and as I opened them, my head throbbed with more pain.

I settled on only having one eye open while i looked around, but then I felt a weight on my hand, I Gripped whatever was in my hand-it felt like a vile- and brought it to my face.

It _was_ a vile. The glass vile was clear, and it had a silvery liquid within it. The top was laced with a pink ribbon and there was a small pink heart near the cap.

Suddenly I felt parched and I quickly uncapped the vile. A sweet scent wafted from the vile and I brought it to my mouth, meaning to just stick my tongue in it to taste, but I somehow ended up downing the whole damned bottle without realizing it. I let out a sigh after drinking the sweet liquid and put the bottle in my pants pocket under my dress. I was forced to wear a dress by my family, so to get rid of the bare feeling, I simply put on boy's trousers under my dress without anyone knowing. It was way more comfortable than a stupid dress.

I finally looked around at my surroundings. I was in the middle of a clearing in what was apparently a thick forest. I stood up and turned around slowly.

"Well, crap… I've got no idea where I am… where did the servants take m-"but then I paused, remembering something. "Or maybe it was those boys across the street... They hate me, and it would kinda explain the dream I just had…" I sighed again "I guess I'd better pick a direction and go, then" I said to myself, and I started walking in a random direction.

I yawned loudly. I was exhausted from walking so long. It felt like it's been an hour or two, though it was probably shorter than that. I was about to collapse from being so tired, but then I heard some music and screams. Not Ahhh-scary-thing-attacking-me screams, but having-fun screams, like you'd do at an amusement park. Was there an amusement park around here?

I shoved my tiredness to the back of my mind and sprinted towards the sounds.

I soon came to a chain-link fence, and sure enough, on the other side there was an amusement park, rollercoasters and all.

I just kind of stood there for a little while, and I was about to start walking again, but nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice.

"Hey…Who're you?"

I spun around and there was a man there. I was shocked at his features. He had long, pink hair that fell over the right side of his face and he wore a somewhat revealing shirt and he had a skort on. But the most astonishing feature about him was his pink cat ears and tail.

I realized I was gaping at him and I mentally shook myself "err… I'm Izzy... do you know where I'm at? Because I don't… How far away am I from the Reeves Estate?" I asked him, deciding his ears and tail were probably fake.

"The…Who's estate?" He asked me, tilting his head to the side slightly like a cat would do, his ears laid flat, and I quickly ruled out the possibility they were fake.

"Reeves. It's where I live. You don't know who that is?" I asked his as he obviously still didn't know my family.

He blinked once then his face lit up out of nowhere "OH! I get it! You're an outider!" He said excitedly. I really did not know what that ment, but said nothing about it.

"This is awesome! We haven't had an outsider since Ali-" He suddenly cut off, as if something had just reminded him of something. "N-never mind… My name's Boris Airay by the way. Your name's Izzy right?"

I nodded slowly, somewhat muddled by his unexpected enthusiastic behavior. "Actually Isabella, but I like Izzy more because my mother doesn't…"

Boris laughed "Don't like your mother, eh?"  
"No, and don't laugh at me." I said with a glare.

Boris instantly stopped "uh, sorry, I wasn't really laughing at you…" He said with a dejected look in another direction.

I was about to apologize for the glare, if that's what made him sad, but he instantly perked up and motioned for me to follow him. "Hey, since you're an outsider, you've got no place to stay, right? You can stay at the amusement park, well, that is if Mary lets you, but I don't think that'll be a problem, as you are an outsider…."

"Stay…at the amusement park? How do I do that? There's housing in the park?" I was still confuzled.

Boris nodded eagerly, "Where do you think all the workers stay?"

_'Erm, in their houses?' _I thought to myself.

"So, C'mon!" he nearly shouted enthusiastically and grabbed my hand, then started to sprint in another direction, forcing me to come with him.

I looked down at our hands and unknowingly started blushing. _'ohhh, this is sooo awkward!' _I thought uneasily to myself.

We soon came to the front gates of the park, and as I looked at the people crowded around the gate, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. It wasn't the fact that Boris was holding my hand in front of all these people who probably knew him, which would have usually bothered me, no. It was the fact that none of these people had faces.

"B-Boris…" I murmured shakily to him, unable to take my eyes off of the crowds of faceless people.

"Yup?" he asked, apparently unmoved by the faceless people.

"Why d-do none of them have faces?" my voice shook a little.

He looked back at me, a bit startled from my tone of voice I guessed. "Because they're not important… you really _are _a foreigner, then, that proves it…"

"How are they not important?" I demanded in a totally different tone than before. "Everyone is important to someone!"

"Wow…you're just like…" He trailed off and looked away. "Never mind again. Let's go see Mary."

"Mary! Hey, where are you!" Boris was yelling as I stood in the doorway to the apartment/mansion building.

A faceless man walked up to Boris and whispered something to him, and Boris had a disappointed look on his face. The man walked away and Boris walked over to me.

"Well, Mary is out at the moment, so I guess you'll just have to stay in my room for a night, then…" He told me, but hastily added seeing my shocked expression "I won't do anything, I promise!"

I remembered with a jolt that I was extremely exhausted and reluctantly followed Boris down a hallway drowsily.

"You look tired; do you wanna take a nap or something?" Boris offered right before we entered his room

_'You sound like a rapist or something I hope you know that…' _I thought to myself, nodding

He opened his door and we both walked in his room.

"Um… where do you wan-" he cut off seeing as I had already flopped down on the bed.

"I have a question." I said, unmoving on the bed.

"um, what?"

"Why do you have cat ears?"

"I've always had them, seeing as I am a cat"

"I thought you were called a neko? Cause you've only got a cat tail and ears" I said sleepily, yawning at the end of my sentence.

"Well, Neko cat be directly translated to cat into English from Japanese, if you didn't know _that_." Boris retorted, unknowing that I had already fallen asleep.

**I am really sorry this chapter took so long! I've been going through a lot in these past few weeks and haven't really gotten a good chance to type this, and if I did, I was too lazy to type or I was too busy drawing things for DeviantArt. So again, I am very very sorry for the wait.**

**Isabella: ya should have wrote at school, then…**

**Me: why don't you shut the hell up…**

**Isabella:Teehee!**


End file.
